Where They Belong
by FiRmBeLieVer
Summary: Kyle and Isabel devise a plan to get Max and Liz back where they belong
1. The Realization!

~Where they belong~  
  
Category: Duh! I'm a Dreamer! That obviously means it's Maria and Michael! Right? Wrong! Max and Liz all the way!  
Summary: Kyle and Isabel devise a plan to get Max and Liz back together.  
Disclaimer: I Own it All! Muahahaha! It's all mine! And then I wake up! I liked that dream but no sadly in reality I don't own anything. Trust me if I did Max and Liz would be Happy for more than one minute.   
Feedback: Please Review! I review All the stories I read...ok maybe a few but hey I try! This is my first fic but I can take criticism so good or bad I want to know!   
Dedication: To all my friends. To the ones who love Roswell with me and to the ones who wonder why we like it.   
Author's Note: I would just like to say, since I have no shame, that it toke me forever to realize that I had to scroll down in order to reach the upload part. I saw that note and immediately got confused. But hey that's just me. And trust me you learn to ignore me after a while!  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
  
Liz yawned. It was Monday morning and she was in school. She was in English class to be exact. This was the one class that all eight friends shared together. She tried to listen to the teacher but for some reason she just could not concentrate. She glanced around her. On her left was Maria, on her right was Isabel, behind Isabel was Alex, and behind Liz was Max. Sitting next to Maria was Tess, behind Maria was Michael and next to Michael was Kyle. Surprisingly on the first day of class they all managed to get seats next to each other, back when there were no secrets the arrangement was tolerable, but now, it was just hard. It was hard to be sitting so close to Max, it was hard t be in the same room with Max, Kyle and Tess at the same time. Liz sighed, and listened as intently as she could as the teacher explained their next assignment.  
  
  
"Each of you will be given one of these," she explained while holding a black journal. "Everyday in class, twenty minutes will be devoted to writing in this little black book. You will write your personal thoughts, your feelings, write about what's going on in your hectic teenage lives. No one will be reading these but you, this means you can write whatever you want. The purpose of this is to get you to express yourselves, to let things out so everything that is going wrong or right isn't bottled up inside." She walked around handing each student a journal. When she was done she continued. " Each Journal as you can see has a combination lock, the combination is on a sticker, you can find the sticker on the back of your journal. Please put this combination in a safe place. A good portion of your grade depends on you writing in this everyday during class. Points will be deducted if you don't have it. I will see you tomorrow. Be prepared."   
  
  
Every started piling out of the room, Maria and Liz headed to Math. "Mrs. Manson is such an...ugh! I hate writing, you know, Liz, she's doing this on purpose. Just to make our lives miserable."  
  
  
"Maria calm down it's a journal, no spelling checks, no worrying about grammar, this whole assignment is going to be a breeze, so just chill." Liz opened the door to Math and stepped inside. Maria followed and they sat down to begin another class both of them counting the minutes till school was over.  
  
  
Two Weeks Later During Lunch:  
  
  
Liz and Kyle walked up to the group's usual lunch table. Max noticed them walking together and his heart ached. The sight of them in bed together blurred his vision and tears sprang to his eyes. Isabel who was sitting across from Max noticed the tears. She was worried for him. Every since the night of the Gomez concert he had been very distant and sad, and she was determined to find out why. Max quickly wiped away his tears and focused on his sandwich. Kyle and Liz sat down next to Isabel and while Kyle took out his lunch, Liz just sat there. Kyle and Isabel shared a look.  
  
  
"Liz?" Liz looked at Kyle straight in the eye almost causing Kyle to gasp at what he saw. Liz's brown eyes, usually deep and open, were dead, closed off, and sad. Kyle regained his composure and continued. "Where's your lunch?"  
  
  
Liz looked down at the table and then up at Kyle. "Oh, I'm not hungry."  
  
  
Kyle and Isabel shared another look. "Liz, this is the third day you haven't eaten. Are you sure your okay?"  
  
  
"Yes Mom and Dad, I'm fine. I just haven't been hungry ok?"  
  
  
"Ok Liz if you say so."  
  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry. It's not a big deal." And then she got up and left. About 10 minutes after she left Max left to go to class leaving Isabel and Kyle.   
  
  
"Kyle something is wrong. Something happened between Max and Liz and it's killing them. We have to do something." Isabel was so worried for her brother and friend.  
  
  
"I know Isabel, I hate seeing Liz like this. But what can we do?" Kyle was determined to help Liz; he really cared about her as a friend. They both sat in their thoughts. "Wait a minute...This probably has something to do with what happened in October."  
  
  
Isabel was lost. "What happened in October?"  
  
  
"I'll tell you later. Meet me after school at my car. We can go to the Crashdown and devise a plan to get them together.  
  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later Kyle." With that they both went their separate ways.  
  
TBC- when you review I would love some story ideas!  



	2. The Meeting

Where They Belong  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
At the Crashdown:  
  
Liz hurried around the restaurant filling orders and bringing costumers their food. She was exhausted. Last night she didn't get more than 5 minutes of sleep, as soon as she came home from school she started her shift, one of the waitresses called in sick so Liz would be working the double shift tonight, then after she closed the restaurant she would go upstairs do her homework and start another sleepless night, and in the morning it began all over again.   
  
Kyle and Isabel walked through the front doors of the café and took a seat at their usual booth. They both glanced worriedly at Liz as she scurried around the restaurant. "We have to do something Kyle, look at her she looks exhausted and half dead." Isabel looked at her again and noticed the bags under her eyes as she made her way over to their table.  
  
"Hey Guys. What can I get for you?" Liz asked, order book in hand.  
  
"I'll have a cherry coke and Kyle?"  
  
"I'll have a coke."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks." Then she left.  
  
"Kyle I am really worried about her. We have to do something. What were you going to tell me about October?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I was at home on Friday and Liz came to my door and asked me for my help. I said I'd help her, even though I had no idea what she wanted help with. So that night I was at her house and well it was like she was setting it up to look like we slept together. I had my boxers on and she had...whatever girls wear to bed...a strapless shirt or whatever anyway, we got under her covers and like 7 minutes later we saw Max at her window. He was coming to talk to her or something and Liz knew it so she set up that scene to push him away I guess. She told me... I don't think she meant to say it but she said... 'I just knew we didn't belong together, and I have to make him see that' She didn't say it in bed but she said it when she initially asked for my help."  
  
"Oh my God. Poor Max, and poor Liz it must be killing her to lie to him, and to have him think she betrayed him for the one person she said she didn't love. This is serious, it makes sense why she did it, and with Tess screaming about our destinies every second of the day, and since Liz saw the message from our mother. She's doing what she thinks is best for him, by pushing him away."  
  
"She's always put others before herself but this time it's hurting her." Kyle leaned in close. "So, Isabel...what's the plan?"  
  
TBC-this one was short b/c I didn't want to keep you waiting, but the next will be longer.  



	3. The Plan

Where They Belong  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
Cont. from part 2:  
  
"Kyle leaned in close. "So, Isabel...what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, we have to figure out why this has happened. I can help with that, maybe a quick dream walk will do the trick?"  
  
"I don't know... from the looks of her, she hasn't been getting much sleep." Kyle sadly pointed out.  
  
"Hm... you're right. Well, I can try and if it doesn't work, we may have to get some help from Michael."  
  
"Michael? What's he going to do?"  
  
"Well, last year when Liz's journal was stolen, michael told me that it was him that took it. Hopefully he can get it again. I know it's an incredible invasion of privacy but it's something that has to be done. For her benefit too." Isabel reasoned.   
  
"OK, so we get her journal and we find out what's happened, but we can't just tell Max, then he will be mad at us for invading her privacy. He's got to find out on his own. Maybe...I got it! The English journal!"  
  
"What about it?" Isabel inquired, confused by his excitement.  
  
"Well...if we find out what happened, maybe we can put it in Liz's english journal and then arrange it so that Max and Liz accidentally take the wrong journal. Then he'll find out by accident, and she'll know how much he's hurting that she wouldn't turn him away if he confronted her about it!"  
  
"Kyle! You're a genius!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"Yea... so what else is new?" Kyle smirked.   
  
TBC! Do you like it? I know it's been a while since you've read it. I just recently found the pesky little disk with all my stories that decided to misplace itself. Lemme know if I should continue! 


End file.
